


The Beauty of France (Napoleon Bonaparte x Reader)

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: French History RPF, Historical RPF, Napoleon Bonaparte - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Reader, F/M, Female Reader, France - Freeform, Modern Era, Napoleon is tall in this because I said so, horse riding, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Summary: This was inspired by the fic 'looking for caring love' by KindSoul404 it's good, so go read it.I might make a whole fic loosely based off this premise. Comment if you want me to.
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte x Reader - Relationship, Napoleon Bonaparte/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Beauty of France (Napoleon Bonaparte x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindsoul404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindsoul404/gifts).



You leaned against the corner of the wall. Inside the large room, many men in the French military were talking. You were a translator for the American government. You were originally sent for just a couple of months, but covid-19 happened, so you were stuck in France for a while. You kept your distance though, you didn’t want to really know the men personally; though your eyes were starting to wonder to the lieutenant; Napoleon Bonaparte. 

You scribbled down their whole entire conversation. Your French wasn’t perfect, but the government needed you. (This wouldn’t happen; we all know the American government is huge.) 

The conversation ended eventually. You stepped outside on the porch and looked over your notes and other documents. You sighed. You hadn’t been back to America in almost eight months. You missed your homeland, Paris was romantic, well to some degree. 

You leaned your elbows on the counter and looked out to the night sky. There weren’t as many lights as usual, due to covid-19. You could see a star or two, so hey, that was a plus. You could hear soft footsteps behind you. You looked around a bit and saw the lieutenant; Napoleon. 

He stood close to you and leaned on his elbows on the counter. He tilted his head to you, but you didn’t notice. He thought of what to say to you, he felt kind of bad for you, you must feel lonely, being foregin and all. 

“Bonjour, ça va?" (Hello, are you okay?) He said, getting your attention. You were surprised he was talking to you. You looked at him. His grey-blue eyes staring at you. 

“Je vais bien, je suppose.” You said, him coming a little closer to you. You two didn’t say anything for a while, you both seemed to enjoy the silence. 

“Could I take you somewhere, Doux Americain?” (Sweet American) He asked, looking at you again, getting even closer. You thought about this, you probably weren’t supposed to get involved with a French military man as an American, but who was going to find out anyway? 

“Yes, Merci.” (Thanks) You said. He took your hand gently. It was very soft and warm; the opposite of what you had expected. 

He led you down the stairs and to a court where horses were kept. He led you to a big, white horse. You stood a little bit back, the horse scared you. 

“He won’t hurt you, je promets.” He said, taking your hand and put it up to it’s head and you petted it. 

“His name?” You asked, smiling at the pretty horse. 

“Marengo, a fine arabian stallion.” He said. He took the horse out of it’s pen.   
“I’d like to ride Marengo with you in the countryside, if you’d like to.” He said, mounting the horse. He reached out his hand for yours to mount the beautiful horse. 

You took his hand and mounted up, barely. You felt queasy on the horse. 

“Dear, put your hands on my waist so you don’t fall off.” He said, and the horse started to walk. You put your arms around his waist tightly. He was warm and it felt nice as the horse went a little faster. 

Napoleon commanded the horse to go faster. The horse was at a trotting pace and was a little outside the walls of Paris. It was now quiet and you could see more stars. He kept the horse going for a little while longer until you reached a dirt path and a small pond. You could see the stars reflecting on the pond; it was very pretty. 

He stopped his horse. He jumped off and tied the horse to a pole by the docks. He took your hand and you jumped into his arms bridal style. He put you down on the ground and still held your hand. He started to walk to the dock and sat down with you. 

“Why did you take me here, Napoleon?” You asked, looking into his eyes, you were starting to think he was more handsome than what you originally thought. 

“Well, mon amour, I’ve had my eyes on you for a while. I think you’re quite pretty.” He said, putting his head on yours. 

“Do you really mean that? I also find you handsome, but are you sure?” You asked. 

“Je suis sûr, mon amour. You are very beautiful, and smart.” (I am sure, my love) He said, stroking your hair. 

You stayed quiet, you were a bit overwhelmed. He was warm.

“Could this be our first date, maybe?” Napoleon asked, putting his hand around you. 

“Yes, I would love that.” You said. 

Napoleon leaned in and kissed you. It was just a little peck, but it was so sweet. You two watched the stars and the water. Everything was peaceful in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fic 'looking for caring love' by KindSoul404 it's good, so go read it. 
> 
> I might make a whole fic loosely based off this premise. Comment if you want me to.


End file.
